


what we deserve

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taako has A Bad Brain, You know how Kravitz is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Taako's mind is halfway strewn on the floor, when Kravitz comes over for some much needed quality time with his boyfriend.





	what we deserve

He’s having one of those—those bad brain days.Taako holds the Stone of Farspeech, turning it over in his hand, contemplating calling.Calling.Someone.It falls and twists in his fingers.And.And.Then, he stops.It’s too much.To feel everything and to want anything.Maybe Lup?Maybe Kravitz?Maybe Merle, or Magnus, or Barry, or. Or.Or.Or.The stone lays still in front of him.And.And then.Then it cracks to life.It stays as such for a few long moments before Taako speaks up.

“Hello?”

“Taako?”Kravitz’s voice comes through on the other side.“Hi, love, I’m sorry, I know it’s late in your plane.I just got off work, I wanted to see if you’d like to grab some dinner, or a drink?”

“Oh,”Taako is taken aback.The sadness is so heavy, the idea of going out, of putting on the fun boyfriend routine seems so, so far away.A million impossible miles.“Uh, sorry, Krav, I’m kinda beat.”But seeing Kravitz?Talking to him, hearing his voice, his touch against his skin? “Uh—I’d, dum, r-really like to see you though.If you wanted to uh.Come over.Just ha-hang out.” 

“That would be lovely Taako.Do you mind if I come by now, or do you need a bit?”

“Nah, come right over my dude.Nothing the planar system hasn’t had projected into its head.”Taako wears his typical house dress, black, and loose with a green wraparound cardigan. Nothing new for the regular guests.Less than six months of dating and Kravitz is a regular in a way neither of them really anticipated.Well, Taako will keep him as long as he’ll stay. 

Not a moment later there’s a soft knock on the door, and a call from the other side.

“Darling?”Taako crosses to the front door to let him in.

“You can come in, _darling_.”That lights a smile on Taako’s face.“You can rift right in, baby. No need to hassle with _doors_.”Taako isn’t used to people being so, so, so careful?Step around? _Respectful_.Respectful of him.And his space.And—and.Considerate.Was Kravitz just, like, a nice person who cares about Taako?The thought of it crashes over and over and over him.When Kravitz’s hand lays gently on Taako’s arm. 

“Is now a good time?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”Taako asks, and responds to his own question by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.“Come on, let me grab you a glass of wine.Tell me about your day.” And Taako plies him with one, two glasses of wine.He has his own to match.With playful, languid touches, they come closer together until they have abandoned their drinks and Taako lies his head on Kravitz’s chest, with his eyes closed as he recounts his day.But.Even halfway through his second glass, his memory is falling apart.He covers with a quick joke, a quip.He’s fine.And if he weren’t, Kravitz doesn’t need to deal with this.That’s not.This isn’t.Whoever it is that can barely keep a thought on its tracks.Who loses hours, parts of days, pieces of himself, that isn’t Taako.It can’t be.Whoever it is that feels so small, so infinitesimal, and then everything about him is enormous and unmanageable.That’s someone else.And that’s too much to want to be loved the way that Kravitz does when he’s like that.Which makes the next thing Taako asks for so fucking hard to say. 

“Could you.Could.You could stay.The night.If you want.” 

“Only if you want me, dove.”Taako nods against Kravitz’s chest, wishing he had it in him to ask with his voice.But that.That.That.is too much to want today. 

They make it to bed, and Taako can’t trouble himself with how it happens, but he’s grateful for Kravitz’s guidance for the way he falls into bed with him so easily.

Kravitz pulls him into his arms, and Taako rests his head on his chest, listening to the careful way they both take their breaths. Taako being sure not to get all gross and emotional, Kravitz following his pattern, after he’d picked up that it soothed him.And true to it, Taako feels calmer, moving with the rise and fall of Kravitz’s chest.

“I’m glad you came over. It’s good to see you.”Taako spoke into Kravitz shirt, a voice soft to match the fabric.

“I’m glad you had me.”Kravitz speaks quietly into his hair, placing a kiss there.

“I like having you. Definitely one of my favorite guests.”Kravitz tugs his chin up towards his face, pullingTaako into a languid kiss with a touch of teeth. “Hmm. Definitely.”Taako repeats against his lips.

Kravitz can only smile in response, but that’s all Taako needs from him.

“You didn’t tell me much about your day, love.” 

“Mmmm. It’s a secret.” 

“Yeah?”

“Top secret stuff.

“I’m pretty good at keeping secrets, dear.” 

Another quiet settles between them, and Kravitz starts drifting, but Taako is too nervous to let himself, though every bone in his body leans into Kravitz’s embrace, and tiredness settles on top of his skin. 

“Babe.” 

“Mm?”

“Are you—did you want to stay tonight?”

“Hmm?” 

“I just wanted to ask. It’s cool if you don’t wanna.” 

“No, of course I do. I just—you had already asked.”

“Uh—yeah. I just. Uh. Just wanted to check. In case. Uh.”Taako is lost, out of ways to cover himself. Fuck his shredded cheese brain, and his garbage memory, and everything that comes through and falls out of his head. 

“Taako, are you feeling okay?” 

“Totally, nah man I’m all good. Just. You’re such a damn sap sometimes it turns my brain into mush.” But it’s not very convincing, not to Kravitz, who listens to him and pays attention to him and remembers.

“I just want to be sure you’re feeling okay.I know sometimes, with your memory, and it can be hard.” Taako is quiet for a stretch.He tempers the instinct to be snarky, and cruel, to scare Kravitz away.How could he do that to him, when he has been so sweet, so loving.When he’s already asked him to stay _twice._  

“You—uh—“When Taako feels himself falling for Kravitz, head over heels, falling to his feet and getting left with the door open.“I’m sorry, Krav.”When he’s wrapped up in his arms, with his head still resting against his chest, and

“Talk to me, darling.What do you need?”Kravitz’s voice is soft, but full of affection and concern and it makes Taako’s heart swell and break and fill up again, overflowing. 

“Pull apart Taako bread isn’t what you signed up for.”Kravitz is quiet, and still for a while after that.He doesn’t breathe, and Taako feels tears start to well up in his eyes, but doesn’t let them break.That’s too much, too much. 

“I didn’t sign up for anything.Taako, I—I fell in love with you, and that includes every difficult thing that comes along with it, and every wonderful thing, too.I want you to be yourself with me, even when you’re having a bad time.If you’d have me, I want to help.Your—Taako, I like taking care of you.I like making you happy, and being there when you’re not, and spending time with you.I don’t have a much more elegant way of explaining it, other than that I love you and care about you, just as you deserve to be loved and cared about.”As the tears well in Taako’s eyes, he blinks it away quickly. Even so, they come back strong and harder.And after a few long moments of resisting, of the quiet, of the gentle reassurances from Kravitz with the rub of his hand against his shoulder. After that, tears flow. And Kravitz tugs him close, letting them fall on his shirt, and rubs circles on his back, and Taako just feels so fucking torn apart and whole and empty and full.When he brings himself to stop, Kravitz gets some tissues from the bathroom for him to clean himself up, and he strokes his hair out of his face.When Taako finally looks up and meets his eyes, small smiles gross on their faces, and Taako pulls him in to a hug, squishing their bodies together. 

“Thanks, Krav.”Taako speaks down his back, and Kravitz only responds by squeezing him tighter.

When they have both calmed down, Taako shifts around until he gets Kravitz curled up in front of him, little spoon as he loves to be.With Taako pressed against Kravitz, with little kisses on his neck, and whispers in his ear, they both know how deeply they are loved, and how many more nights they will spend curled around each other, as they deserve to be. 


End file.
